hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kyoya Hibari
right|40px Dieser Artikel war Artikel des Monats: März 2010 | bild = Datei:Hibari1.jpg | titel = Vongola Wolken Wächter der 10. Generation | kanji =雲雀 恭弥, | romanji =Hibari Kyōya | spitzname = | alter = 16, 26 (Zukunft) | geburtstag = 5. Mai | todestag = | status = lebend | verwandte = | größe = 1,69m | gewicht = 58kg | blutgruppe = ? | mafiafamilie = Vongola | ring = Vongola Wolken Ring, mehrere Wolken Ringe, Nebel Ring (Future Hibari) | flamme = Wolken | waffe = Tonfas Cambio Forma: Alaudes Handschellen Cambio Forma: Modified Uniform | boxtier = Roll | schule = Namimori Mittelschule | beruf = | vorkommen = Manga, Anime | auftritt = Manga Kapitel 016, Anime Episode 001 | seiyuu = Takashi Kondo }} Hibari ist der Boss des Disziplinarkomitees der Namimori Mittelschule. Er bezeichnet sie als seine Schule und jeder, der dort irgendeinen Unfug treibt, wird von ihm bestraft. Genau wie seine Untergebenen ist auch er nicht der Gewalt abgeneigt und nutzt seine Stellung aus, um andere einzuschüchtern. Hibari scheint auch die einzige Person zu sein, die die Hymne der Schule mag, er benutzt sie sogar als Klingelton (dies wird später zu seinem Erkennungszeichen, denn auch Hibird singt die Hymne). Hibird ist sein Vogel (nach Hibari benannt – Hi + bird eng. -> Vogel), den er in der Kokuyo Arc bekommt. Sein Schlagwort ist: „I’ll bite you to death“ (jap. かみ殺す kamikorosu). Außerdem wird er, durch eine Infizierung mit dem Sakura-Kura-Virus durch einen Trident-Moskito von Dr. Shamal gegen Kirschblüten allergisch, er fällt beim Anblick von Kirschblüten in eine Depression. Dies wird gegen Ende des Kokuyo Arcs jedoch geheilt. = Story Überblick = Introduction Arc Hibari wird als grober und tyrannischer Leiter des Disziplinarausschusses der Schule beschrieben. Die gesamte Schule fürchtet ihn und sobald er erscheint, traut sich niemand auch nur eine Bewegung zu machen. Er benutzt die anderen Clubs der Schule für seine Zwecke und sollten diese sich gegen sein Komitee auflehnen, werden sie von seinen Untergebenen verprügelt. Reborn sieht Hibari als potentiellen Verbündeten der Familie und bringt Tsuna, Gokudera und Yamamoto dazu, ohne ihr Wissen in den Clubraum des Komitees einzudringen. Dort werden sie in einen Kampf mit Hibari verwickelt, der auf Reborn aufmerksam wird. Hibari scheint von Reborns Kräften beeindruckt zu sein und will unbedingt gegen diesen kämpfen, was Reborn jedoch ablehnte. Durch den Wunsch, gegen Reborn zu kämpfen, wird Hibari später indirekt ein Teil von Tsunas Familie. Kokuyo Arc Zu Beginn der Kokuyo Arc zieht Hibari alleine aus, um Mukuro zu besiegen. Er fühlt sich angegriffen, da Mukuros Leute seine Mitglieder des Disziplinarkomitees zusammengeschlagen haben. Mukuro weiß jedoch über Hibaris Kirschblüten-Depression Bescheid und kreiert eine Illusion von Kirschblütenbäumen. Dadurch ist Hibari nicht in der Lage sich zu wehren und wird von Mukuro geschlagen. Das nächste Mal sieht man Hibari erst, als er von Gokudera, der einen unmöglichen Kampf gegen Ken und Chikusa bestreitet, befreit wird. Hibari war zwischen Wänden eingesperrt worden. Gokudera händigt ihm darauf das Gegenmittel seines Virus aus, woraufhin Hibari Ken und Chikusa mit Leichtigkeit besiegt. Danach bringt Hibari den verletzten Gokudera zum Schauplatz des Kampfes zwischen Tsuna und Mukuro. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Hibari jedoch nur noch instinktiv gekämpft hat und bricht nach einem kurzen Kampf gegen Mukuro zusammen. Sein Körper ist in einer so schlechten Verfassung, dass er für Mukuros Kontrolle uninteressant ist. Varia Arc thumb|left|Wolkenring In der Varia Arc wird Hibari von Iemitsu als einer von Tsunas Beschützern auserwählt. Er nimmt den Platz als Träger des Wolkenringes an, was nach Reborn die perfekte Besetzung ist (siehe Vongola-Ringe). Hibari ist natürlich nicht daran interessiert, doch nachdem er Dino als Gegner (und Lehrer) bekommt, fasst er den Entschluss, doch zu kämpfen (natürlich nicht wegen Tsuna). Dino und Hibari kämpfen in den verschiedensten Landschaften und Gegenden, um Hibaris Erfahrung und Potential zu erweitern. thumb|Kampf um den WolkenringEr taucht zum ersten Mal nach dem Sturmkampf auf und will sofort jedes Mitglied der Varia töten, da sie seine Schule so zerstört haben. Reborn kann ihn jedoch davon überzeugen noch einmal zu warten, indem er ihm ein Rematch mit Mukuro ermöglichen kann. Daraufhin zieht Hibari ab, ist jedoch am Abend des Regenkampfes anwesend. Sein Kampf ist (eigentlich) der letzte des Ringkrieges. Hibari muss gegen den Kampfroboter Gola Mosca antreten, besiegt ihn jedoch mit nur zwei Schlägen seiner Tonfas. Wie Hibari nunmal ist, hat er danach noch nicht genug und will gegen Xanxus kämpfen, der jedoch nur ausweicht, da sonst die Varia disqualifiziert würde. In Wirklichkeit war dies jedoch von Xanxus geplant, um genug Zeit zu schinden, bis Gola Mosca Amok läuft und auf jeden Anwesenden los geht. Somit zwingt Xanxus Tsuna zum Eingreifen, womit Xanxus einen Himmelkampf erzwingt.Kapitel 119, 120 Im Endkampf ist Hibari der entscheidende Faktor. Durch seinen eisernen Willen und seiner Wut über die Demütigung, mit dem Death Heater-Virus infiziert worden zu sein, schafft er es, das Virus zu überwinden und sich so selbst zu heilen. Daraufhin rettet er Gokudera und Yamamoto, bevor er verschwindet. Future Arc Nachdem Gokudera und Yamamoto von Gamma besiegt werden, schreitet Future Hibari ein. Er ist gerade in Namimori angekommen; zuvor reiste Hibari um die Welt um die Entstehung der Boxen zu erforschen. Mit seinem Wolken-Igel hat Hibari keine Probleme, Gamma zu besiegen. In der Zukunft ist Hibari außerdem der Boss der Organisation, deren Mitglieder dem ehemaligen Disziplinarausschuss angehört haben. Das Hauptquartier der Organisation ist durch eine Tür direkt mit dem Unterschlupf der Vongola Famiglia verbunden.Kapitel 155 Er willigt ein, Tsuna zu trainieren. Während ihres Trainings bringt Hibari Tsuna in eine Nah-Tod Situation, in der Tsuna schließlich beweisen muss, ein wahrer Erbe der Vongola zu sein. Durch diese Prüfung bekommt Tsuna schließlich seine X-Gloves Version Vongola (V. R.). thumb|Future Hibari Hibari ist es auch, der den Sender von Glo Xinia in Chromes Tasche findet. So lockt er die Offiziere der Millefiore in einen Hinterhalt und besiegt einen nach dem anderen. Später dringt er selbst in die Melon Basis ein und rettet Yamamoto vor Genkishi. Beide scheinen gleichstark zu sein, aber dadurch, dass alle Ringe von Hibari durch dessen Kraft versplittert sind, gewinnt Genkishi die Oberhand. Kurz bevor dieser zum Todesstoß ausholen konnte, wird Hibari jedoch durch sein jüngeres Ich ersetzt. Durch die enorme Kraft, die sein Ring in die Box pumpt, und der Schock, seinen Meister verletzt zu haben, gerät sein Igel außer Kontrolle und trennt Genkishi von ihm und den dazugestoßenen Lambo, I-Pin, Chrome, Gokudera, Yamamoto und Tetsuya Kusakabe. Nachdem sie von Shoichi Irie gefangen genommen werden, stellt sich heraus, dass Irie die ganze Aktion mit Future Tsuna und Future Hibari geplant hat.Kapitel 219 Auch Hibari erhält, genau wie die anderen, eine Vongola-Box. Arcobaleno Trials Arc Choice Arc Nach dem Angriff auf die Melon-Basis verschwindet er in Namimori, ist jedoch rechtzeitig zum Choice-Spiel wieder da. Nachdem sie am Austragungsort angekommen sind, will Hibari sofort auf die Six Funeral Wreaths losgehen, wird jedoch von Dino zurück gehalten. Nach Ende des Choice-Spiels kämpft er zusammen mit Dino und Squalo gegen die Wreaths, um Tsuna Zeit zu verschaffen und Yuni in Sicherheit zu bringen. Future Final Battle Arc Als alle zusammen wieder in Namimori angekommen sind, verschwindet Hibari zusammen mit Dino. Später sieht man die beiden, wie sie zusammen gegen Daisy kämpfenKapitel 259, der auch durch das Warp-Feld geschleudert wurde, bevor Gokudera es zerstören konnte. Nachdem Hibari mit Tsuna und den anderen wieder in Namimori angekommen ist, trennt er sich von der Gruppe und verschwindet. Kusakabe, Dino und Romario stürzen ihm hinterher. Wie Tsuna später erfährt, kämpft Hibari zusammen mit Dino auf dem Gelände der Namimori-Mittelschule gegen Daisy, welcher aus dem Warp Feld von Byakuran geschleudert wurde und nach Yuni sucht. Als Dino ihm den Ort nicht sagen will, aktiviert Daisy seine Shura Unbox, mit der er selbst zu einem reptilartigen Box Tier wird. Dino will Daisy erlegen, wird jedoch von diesem geschlagen, da er Informationen aus den parallelen Welten über Dinos Kampfstil hat. Hibari übernimmt den Kampf und benutzt die Cambio Forma seiner Vongola Box - Alaude's Handschellen. Mit diesen Handschellen schafft es Hibari, Daisy zu fangen und ihn mit den Stacheln der Handschellen zu erstechen und besiegen.Kapitel 261 Später taucht Hibari überraschend im Wald von Namimori auf, wo gerade Lambo und Ryohei gegen Kikyo kämpfen. Es scheint zunächst, dass Kikyo ihn umbringt, was sich jedoch als Illusion von Mukuro herausstellt. Als nächstes werden sie alle von Ghost überrascht, welcher allen Anwesenden ihre Todeswillenflamme stiehlt. Inheritance Ceremony Arc Nachdem alle wieder in die Vergangenheit zurückkehrten wurden Schüler und Schülerinnen von der Shimon-Mittelschule auf Namimori versetzt. Zu Beginn stritt er sich mit Adelheid Suzuki über die Herrschaft in Namimori. Am nächsten Tag eskalierte der Streit bereits und Hibari und Adelheid bekämpften sich auf dem Dach der Schule, welches aber alsbald von Tsuna beendet wurde. In der Zeremonie überraschte er die Anwesenden damit, dass er überhaupt gekommen war, auch wenn es sich herausstellte, dass er nur gekommen war, um jene die Kehle durchbeißen (eng: "I'll bite you to death", jap: "kamikorrusu") wollte. Später wurde er zusammen mit allen anderen Wächtern von Enma besiegt und verlor seinen Ring. Daraufhin hatte Talbot exklusiv für die 10te Generation der Vongola Familie neue Ringe geschmiedet, die allerdings zunächst wie Fehlschläge aussahen, da sie nur Steine waren. Doch nachdem einer nach dem anderen ihre feste Entschlossenheit zeigten, offenbarte sich auch die wahre Form der neuen Vongola-Ringe. Hibaris Vongola-Ring wurde zum Armband der Wolken Version X. Später, in der vierten Runde auf der Insel der Shimons betrat Hibari den Kampf mit einem Helikopter. Zuvor sagte er Tsuna, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck langweilig sei und dass er ihm bei seinem Kampf genau zusehen soll. Danach stürzte er sich in die Arena, in der Adelheid bereits auf ihn wartete und aktivierte zum ersten Mal seine neue Cambio Forma. = Waffen und Fähigkeiten = Ausrüstung *'Tonfas': Diese sind seine Standardwaffen, welche jedoch zusätzlich noch versteckte Ketten und Bälle mit Spikes beherbergen. *'Vongola-Ring': Der originale Vongola-Ring scheint mächtig genug zu sein, um Hibaris Flamme standzuhalten und unter anderem sogar eine solch große Flamme mit seiner Wut und Irritation hervorzurufen, dass sein Box Tier davon Amok läuft. *'Wolken Ringe': Future Hibari benutzte Wolkenringe jeglichen Ranges, die alle allerdings die Kraft seiner Flamme nicht standhalten können und deshalb nach einer Benutzung zersplittern. *'Armband der Wolken Version X': Nachdem Enma bei der Inheritance Ceremony Arc unter anderem auch Hibaris Ring zerstört hatte, konnte er durch seine feste Entschlossenheit die von Talbot exklusiv für die zehnte Generation angefertigte Vongola-Ringe erwecken. Boxen * Wolken Igel: Diese Box gehört Future Hibari und beherbergt einen Igel, welcher mit enormer Geschwindigkeit auf den Gegner geschleudert werden kann. Durch die Eigenschaft der Wolken-Flamme kann der Igel sich vervielfältigen und auf eine beachtliche Größe heranwachsen. ** Nadelsphäre: Der Igel wächst auf gigantische Größe heran und bildet eine luftdichte Sphäre, welche seinen Gegner umschließt. Nach einer gewissen Zeit erstickt der Gegner. thumb|left|Alaudes Handschellen * Nadelsphäre, Reversed: Der Igel bildet eine luftdichte Sphäre, in welcher Box Waffen nicht benutzt werden können. Diese Sphäre schließt den Gegner zusammen mit Hibari ein, so dass er mit diesem einen direkten Kampf austragen kann. * Vongola Wolken Igel: Eine Erweiterung des normalen Wolken Igels. Anders als dieser hat dieser Igel nun zwar weniger Spitzen, jedoch größere. Auch kann er Flammen absorbieren und dazu benutzen, sich zu vervielfältigen. ** Cambio Forma: Alaudes Handschellen: Der Igel wird zu einem Paar Handschellen mit großen Stacheln, die dem ersten Wolken Wächter gehört haben. Durch die Eigenschaft der Wolken Flammen können sich die Handschellen vermehren und auf beliebige Größe wachsen, um den Gegner vollkommen einzuschließen. Der Gegner wird besiegt, indem Hibari dann die Handschellen schrumpfen lässt und der Gegner durch Stacheln erstochen thumb|Cambio Forma: Modified Uniform wird. ** Cambio Forma: Modified Uniform: Nachdem Hibari das Armband der Wolken Version X erhalten hatte, modifiziert die neue Cambio Forma seine Uniform und Tonfas. Ebenso scheint es, dass Hibird von der Cambio Forma betroffen ist, denn nach der Aktivierung trägt es eine Tolle, wie sie alle Mitglieder des Disziplinarausschusses tragen. Charakter Songs * Sakura Addiction - mit Mukuro * One Night Star - mit Mukoro * Hitoribocchi no Sadame * Konou no Pride * Wolke der Überlegenheit * Famiglia ~ Versprochenes Land ~ - mit dem Reborn Cast * Famiglia ~ Versprochenes Land ~ (neue Version) - mit erweitertem Reborn Cast * Horizon * Akashi Kämpfe * vs Gokudera + Yamamoto - Gewonnen * vs Tsuna - Nicht beendet * vs Reborn -''' Nicht beendet''' * vs Mukuro - Verloren * vs Ken + Chikusa - Gewonnen * vs Gola Mosca - Gewonnen * vs Xanxus - Nicht beendet * vs Belphegor - Nicht beendet * (Future Hibari) vs Gamma - Gewonnen * (Future Hibari) vs Genkishi - Nicht beendet * (nur im Anime) vs Mukuro - Nicht beendet * (nur im Anime) vs Reborn - Verloren * vs Daisy - Gewonnen * + Tsuna + Ryohei + Gokudera + Chrome + Lambo vs Enma - Verloren * vs Adelheid - Gewonnen * vs Daemon Spade - Nicht beendet * vs Ryohei Sasagawa - Gewonnen Trivia * Lieblingsspruch: "Ich werde dich zu Tode beißen!", (eng. "I’ll bite you to death!", jap. "kamikorosu!"). * Lieblingswort: “Wow". * Sein Sternzeichen ist Stier. * In der Miniserie Monster Bändiger Tsuna ist Hibari der Gegner, der schreckliche Vampir Hibarin. * Hibari ist japanisch und bedeutet so viel wie (Feld)Lerche. * Er mag es nicht, wenn viele Leute sich an einem Ort versammeln. * Er sieht dem erwachsenen Fon ähnlich, I-Pins Meister, und sie verliebt sich deswegen auch in Hibari. * I-Pin gibt ihm am Valentinstag Schokolade, welche er einfach so annimmt und worüber er vergnügt zu sein scheint. * Hibari hasst Illusionisten und Nebel Flammen, was wohl durch seinen Hass auf Mukuro kommt. ** Trotzdem benutzt er Nebel Flammen, um das geheime Tor am Tempel von Namimori zu seinem Versteck zu öffnen. * In einer japanischen Umfrage, welche "Der Charakter, welcher mein Bräutigam werden soll" heißt, schaffte es Hibari zwei mal auf Platz 1. * Er scheint eine Schwäche für niedliche Tiere zu haben, was durch Hibird und Roll verdeutlicht wird. * Das erste Kanji seines Nachnamens (雲) ist das Zeichen für kumo, das auf deutsch Wolke bedeutet. * Er belegte Platz 1, als beliebtester Charakter aus KHR. * Er ist der stärkste Vongola Wächter. * Hibari schafft es weiterzukämpfen, selbst wenn er schwerste Verletzungen hat. * Er wird von Kusakabe Kyo-san genannt. * Hibari trinkt keinen Alkohol. * Im Reborn! Fandom wird er mit 18 abgekürzt, da '1' im alten japanischen Zählsystem hi ist und '8' ba. Also Hiba(ri). * Aus einem Fanbook erfährt man, dass sein Lieblingsessen Hamburger sind. * Obwohl er noch in der Namimori Mittelschule ist, besitzt und fährt er offenbar ein Motorrad. * Er ist der einzige Charakter, dessen Familie nie gezeigt oder erwähnt wurde. * Er lebt in einem großen Haus im japanischen Stil, genau wie 10 Jahre in der Zukunft. * Dino und Ryohei Sasagawa sind die Einzigen, die Hibari vom kämpfen abhalten können. * Er kann in jede Klasse gehen, in die er will. Referenzen en:Kyoya Hibari Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Vongola Kategorie:Namimori Kategorie:Mafia Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Unoffizielle Namen Kategorie:10. Generation Kategorie:Wolken Element Kategorie:Kyoya Hibari Kategorie:Namimori Mittelschule Kategorie:Vongola-Ringe